


Branded

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abuse, Attack, F/M, Fluff, Tattoos, self harm mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: Oliver is back from prison but Felicity is keeping a secret from him and he wants to know what it could be.This is not really dark just a glimpse of abuse.





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver had been back three months now and things was getting better, he was getting back into a routine with his family. Expect for Felicity she’d screamed, shouted and vented every emotion she could and it took time, a long time but she slowly forgave him. You’d think this would would make their relationship stronger and in a way it did but at the same time she did some things different: they was no longer imitate each time he initiated anything she’d abruptly end it before it got to far. She’d lock the bathroom door when taking a shower and now she’d dress in the bathroom. She always wore long sleeve shirts, blouses or dresses. It was as if she was ashamed of her body, he doesn’t know why she’s still as beautiful as ever. Oliver decided to ask William before confronting Felicity simply to make sure it wasn’t in his own head. He walked into the kitchen while Felicity was showering seeing William getting a glass of water dressed in flannel pj bottoms and a grey t shirt with a the star wars logo print. 

“William i need ask you something and i want you to be honest” Oliver walked over, he felt nervous asking his son. Should he ask? Maybe William would think he’s crazy.

“Oookaay” William responded with one eyebrow raised giving him a look crossed between confusion and worry

“Did Felicity at any point while i was in prison just start…” Oliver stop not knowing how to phase this “acting weird?”

“You mean weirder than normal?” William laughed 

“Yes did she do or say anything that wasn’t Felicity’s normal” Oliver asked while William took a moment to think. Oliver could see William going over those months in his head trying to find something.

“Well one night she came really late and she looked upset but when i asked her she said she was tired. She started coming back early after that night and i did see her putting some cream on her arm but not the cream you rub in like lotion….i don’t know it sounds weird it’s probably nothing” William shrugged looking for a reaction from his dad

“Yeah, probably nothing” Oliver smiled “Go on you off to bed” he patted William on the back and watched him walk back to his room. Oliver pitched the bridge of his nose falling deep into thought.

There was something on her arm that much he was certain of maybe she had self harmed? He did put a massive burden onto her and maybe she thought harming would help in some strange way. People say it's like a release for them and Oliver could understand why she’d need a release although he couldn’t understand why she’d self harm and not tell him about it….she’d not want him to feel guilty. Oliver made his way into their bedroom as Felicity left the bathroom in a white long sleeve pj shirt and red long bottoms. He watched as she bounce onto the bed happily and then looking at him her smile turned to a worried frown.

“Oliver what’s wrong? Is something wrong with William?” she asked begging for him to answer. She stood up making her way around the bed to stand in front of him.

“Felicity show me your arms” he demanded with a heavy heart. He didn’t want to force her but it had been three months and he needed to open the flood gates so to speak.

“Why?” he could hear the lump in her throat as she asked.

“I think you know why” Oliver looked at her, her eyes were filled with tears begging him to stop to not push any further

“No! There is no reason too” She started to back away holding her right arm in her left arm. That was the arm he needed to see. 

“Felicity” Oliver begged through her name to let him see but she wasn’t backing down he quickly made his way to her and removed her left hand from her arm. He straighten her right arm in front of her and look up to her finding her eyes tightly closed shut. He gently brushed her sleeve up to her elbow and what he saw made his stomach turn and his heart break.

“Who did this?” Oliver asked as he brushed his fingers from her wrist to the joint of her elbow.

_______________

Felicity remembered that night very well. She’d tried to forget but no matter what she had a constant reminder of that night. She’d be leaving the loft after working late, she’d had to park down the street since every space was taken in the garage but she was grateful for the walk in the cool air. She saw her car only a few metres away when she was grabbed from behind by a strong man. Then two other men joined as they dragged her down a dark alley into an abandoned building that had a metal barrel in the middle of room burning with the flames as another man stood fanning the flames. Each man wore masks that covered their faces expect the eyes and mouth, leather gloves and jackets. The men pushed her to the ground and pinned her to the floor. One man held her right arm out straight, one held her left arm and the other straddled her hips and pinned her legs. The fourth man came over to her and gagged her mouth with a dirty cloth. She couldn’t scream or move she was helpless. All that was running through her mind was she was going to die.

The fourth man walked back to the barrel of flames then picked up a metal rod with a rubber tip. He inserted the end of the rod into the flames and waited. He never spoke none of them did. They had a thought out plan and was following through with no disruptions. He pulled the rod from the flames and then Felicity saw what look like a letter at the end. She realized then what was happening, she tried to fight to scream anything but nothing worked, he then placed the letter onto the skin of her right arm. She’d never scream so much, tears came from her eyes even though he was burning her in one spot it felt like she was on fire everywhere. They repeated this 4 more times before Felicity passed out.

When she woke she was alone, the fire had been put out but the street lights were shining through the window creating an orange/red glow. Felicity winced she turned onto her side to see her right arm. There she saw eight red letters, blood dripping off her arm onto the floor she let out a sob then covered her mouth not allowing any more tears to fall because of this. She pushed herself up on her left arm and slowly managed to stand. She felt dizzy and exhausted and sticky with sweat as she walked back to her car. Once in the car she took a good look at herself in mirror. She cleaned up the mascara lines and redid her hair. She took out a first aid kit she always kept in the car, she couldn’t do much until she home so she bandaged her arm then drove home. She couldn’t let anyone find out about this, they’d think she’s weak or that she needs to be back in protective custody. William hated protective custody she couldn’t put him through that again.

____________________________

Oliver looked down at the two words on her arm. He couldn’t believe someone would do this to her, to mark and brand her the way they did. Those two words would forever be on her skin ‘GA’s WHORE” he never even thought something like this would happen, it never crossed his mind. He looked up at her, she still her had eye closed like she didn’t want to see was it possible she hadn’t looked at this since that day? Or maybe not looked in a long time?

“Felicity please?” he cupped her cheek rubbing his thumb across “Talk to me honey”

Felicity slowly opened her eyes never looking at her arm just straight at him “I don’t know who did it they had masks on and never spoke” 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” he held her right hand to his chest keeping her close

“I didn’t want anyone to know because if people knew then it made it real. If no one knew i could pretend it didn’t happen” tears flooded from her eyes to many for Oliver to wipe away

“Felicity i know it’s hard to face what happened but you can’t hide or run from it you taught me that, you have to face this head on. So do me a favour….i want you to look” Felicity shook her head “Please”

Felicity took a deep breath and swallowed then she looked down at her arm, at those words and she let out a gasp with her knees nearly buckling “This doesn’t define you Felicity, i know you probably feel scared but from what you said there was more than one and you couldn’t fight them all off. I’m just sorry i wasn’t there to protect you” 

“It’s not your fault” Felicity looked up into his soul “You can’t take the blame for this”

“I will always take the blame when i can’t protect you. It’s my job to keep you safe” he leaned his forehead onto hers and breathed her in. She had so much strength to go through this alone and still carry on like nothing happened, he knows in his heart that she had been trying to pretend it didn’t happen but at the end of day it had and she had shown strength to not let it stop her. 

“I’m sorry” Felicity sobbed, Oliver pulled back shocked why was she apologizing? 

“For what?” Felicity kept her head down staring down at her feet

“For not being strong enough, For not telling you about it” Oliver lifted her head

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand why you didn’t tell me and i’m sorry i forced you too but you are strong, you are the strongest person i know never forget that” Felicity took a step back and sat onto the end of the bed. Oliver sat beside her turning to face her.

“Please don’t tell anyone” she begged

“I won’t not until your ready but promise me you’ll let me help you through this. I know it’s healed here” he tapped her arm “But its not here” he tapped her heart “So please let me help”

Felicity nodded her head then launched into his arms. He held her tight to his chest as she sobbed, he laid her down with himself and just held her because that’s what she needed right now. She didn’t need words or for him to go hunting the streets she just needed him to hold her close, to comfort her something he would always do. He could hunt the streets tomorrow or in a week those people who did this to her would still be there but if he left now she might think there was something wrong with her, he never wanted her to have the same doubt she did when she was in hospital after Darhk had her shot. So he spent the night holding her until she cried herself to sleep then he tucked her into bed never letting go of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets a tattoo

When Oliver found out what happened to Felicity she had been terrified. Terrified he’d think of her as weak. Terrified he’d be angry about her keeping this to herself. Terrified he’d leave her for her own “Protection”. But he hadn’t, he’d been nothing but supportive of her and comforting, telling him might have been terrifying but it was also a relief, she’d been hiding this part of herself in fear but Oliver wasn’t going to let her be in fear of herself. She hadn’t looked at her forearm probably since that day, she’d just slap cream on it and leave it but Oliver made her look and made her face that fear and although it hurt it also needed to be done. It had been a week since that night and each night Oliver would kiss her forearm as if to kiss the boo boo away but it won’t go away it would forever be there but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be covered. She’d thought a lot about this, she knows tattoo’s aren’t really her thing but better then scarred words. She wanted to be able to go out with her arms on show or to shower without feeling like she couldn’t look in one direction, to be intimate again with Oliver without her heart clenching at the sight of her naked arm. As she lay in bed waiting for Oliver to return from William’s room she wondered how to tell him. She knew he’d support whatever choice she made but he might think she’s trying hide again.

Oliver came into the bedroom closing the door quietly behind wearing just grey sweatpants with his full chest on show, it never failed to make her mouth water. He climbed into bed joining her leaning against the headboard. “What is it?” he smirked at her

“What do you mean?” she looked at him her eyes wide

“I can tell your thinking about something hard and since were in bed i’m guessing it’s something you want to tell me” 

“You know sometimes i hate how well you know me” she took his left hand in her right and rubbed her left hand up his arm

“It goes both ways. Now come on what is it you want to tell me?” he asked probing the question out of her

“I was thinking about getting a tattoo to cover this” she tapped her right forearm “Up for good maybe then i’d feel more comfortable” 

“Felicity you're not doing this for me? So i don’t feel guilty? Or to trying and pretend it didn’t happen again?” he smiled sadly at her

“No this is about me. I can’t keep looking at this. This is my body and i shouldn’t have to feel disgusted at my body. This is about me being comfortable with myself again. I’m not letting those men take that from me not anymore” 

“Felicity there is nothing disgusting about your body not even this but i understand this is about you feeling comfortable so if you want to have it covered up then lets find a decent tattoo design since you’ll have it on show a lot” Oliver turned to his nightstand pulling out the draw and taking out her tablet and handing it to her.

Felicity pulled up google “I don’t even know what to search for”

“Things you like and that’s a lot” Oliver crossed his arms leaning over to get a better view of the tablet

“I don’t want it be like doctor who or math equations. I want it to be something personal and to mean something to me” Felicity dropped the tablet onto her lap running her hand through her hair trying to think.

“Felicity you don’t have to choose right now you can wait as long as you want” Oliver spoke pulling her hands from her hair “Let’s just get some sleep and you can try again when your ready”

“They longer i wait the longer it’s there!” Felicity huffed “I can’t keep having this reminder”

“I get it i do. I have too many scars but as you’ve always told me they made me who i am. Now i understand that these scars are words burnt into you and it's the words you can’t stand because i can’t stand it either, i can’t stand you having this label. But you want to do this right so it going to take time” Felicity nodded her head and slid down to lie in bed. Oliver switched off the light and joined her. He was right she needed to take time and not rush into this. She didn’t want to hate the tattoo in a year so she needed to find some design that makes her fall in love.

______________________

Time can go suck it! It’s been two weeks and she still hasn’t found anything she loves! It’s driving her up the wall. She had looked at butterflies, birds, feathers, geometric designs which she liked but it wouldn’t suit her. It was hard finding something that would forever be on your skin. Felicity was at the Rose Petal cafe ordering a coffee and some yummy carrot cake, normally everyone hates carrot cake but Felicity loved it. It had been her favorite cake since a child. She loved the Rose Petal cake everytime you walked in you really could smell the roses. They decorated the place with vases of roses of all different colours. Felicity knew each colour had a different meaning Red Roses : Love/Romance, Pink Roses: Happiness/Graceful/Admiration, Yellow Roses: Joyful/Cheerful, White Roses: Innocence/Purity. She could go over each colour meaning all day but there are too many, she loved how each colour held a different meaning so each flower held a different message. It was then she a bright idea. She took her coffee and cake back to the loft and started to look up rose designs. It was then she came across a beautiful design she fell in love with. She’d actually found the design she loved, something she could look at everyday and never tire of. 

Felicity drove into the middle of the City to find a tattoo shop there she came across a Tattoo shop/cafe called Viva La Tattoo. The place looked nice it was clean and with white tiled flooring, the walls was covered in all different art designs used for tattoos. She walked up to the main desk and showed them the design, she sent it to them via email and sent the measurements she wanted. They booked her in for the week after at 2pm and told her it would take about two hours. She thanked the man with a smile on her face. She decided to not show Oliver the design wanting it to be a surprise, she just hoped he liked it not that it matter she liked it but would be nice if he did too.

_________________________

The appointment came around quickly. Oliver came along dropping her off at the tattoo shop while he and William did a little shopping. She went into the shop and informed the man at the desk of her appointment. She had to fill out a health sheet asking if she cancer or eczema etc. She didn’t know why they needed this but filled it out anyway, once she hand it back in a woman with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, nose piercing, black skinny jeans and loose grey vest shirt bounced over to her, she sat Felicity down and went over the design making sure that every colour and detail was what Felicity wanted. Once done she stood back up and left to make arrangements, not long after she called Felicity over to her station. Felicity sat on the chair and laid her arm out straight, she was nervous this stranger was going to see it. The woman looked at her arm with a sadness but then turned away getting the ink and needles ready. She place a sheet of what looked like wax paper and pressed down then pulled the sheet back leaving a blue outline of the tattoo. She then set to work first going around the outline and then filling in. The outline hadn’t hurt at all just tickled but the filling in really hurt the tattoo lady told her then filling in is six needles at once. The closer it got to her wrist the more it hurt. Half way through Felicity had started to feel a little faint. Oliver had told her that her adrenaline would go up and made sure she had a big lunch and also gave her a chocolate bar just in case. The lady allowed her to eat the chocolate while she finished her tattoo and Felicity started feeling better. It made Felicity cringe to look at those needles so she spent most her time on her phone.

Once done the lady wiped away the blood and covered the tattoo with black plastic sheet. She gave Felicity a leaflet on tattoo aftercare like not getting it too wet in the shower or bath, keep it out of sunlight for long periods of time and to get a tattoo cream that will help it heal. She decided to get a cream from them since their the experts. She paid and left and meet up with Oliver and William outside the shop. She felt happy, bubbly almost! They drove home and Oliver begged her all the way home to show him but she told him she had to keep it cover for at least an hour then she’d clean it and show it him. She could tell he was desperate to see it but she was following the rules. When the hour was over she ran to the bathroom and uncovered her tattoo and cleaned off the dried blood. 

“Can i see now?” Oliver asked from the bedroom

“Okay close your eyes” Felicity checked if his eyes were close before leaving the bathroom, she held her arm out straight in front of Oliver “You can open them now”

Oliver opened his arms and smiled at her tattoo. She had got a single green arrow with a pink rose in the middle. It had little green dotted half circles around it. The pink rose represented her the pink rose meant happiness and her name also stands for happiness. The green arrow was obviously Oliver representing his mission and who he became. It was perfect for them, she never thought she’d love a design as much as she loved this.

“I love it” he exclaimed as he ran his fingers over the tattoo gently

“You do?” She smiled at him, she was so happy he loved it

“Of course i do! How about you? You feeling more comfortable now?” he brushed his hand down both her arms and held her hands

“Yes i am, this is something i can have on show without any fear” she looked down at her tattoo marveling at its beauty

“Well i’m glad your feeling better, that's all i wanted” he pecked her forehead and pulled her into a tight embrace

“By the way that chocolate really helped! Thank you for always thinking ahead….on some things” she pulled back looking up at his grinning face

“Ha ha! I’m glad i could help”

“You have in a lot of ways, i’m glad to always have you on my side” she cupped his face into her hands

“No place i’d rather be” he leaned down catching her mouth with his own, she wanted nothing more then to deepen the kiss and finally have her way with her husband with this new found confidence she has but it’s still early and William was waiting in the living room. She pulled back reluctantly. They walked back into the living and started preparing for dinner.

Felicity felt new and refreshed those men took her confidence and made her doubt herself, made her feel weak and helpless. But this tattoo made her feel stronger made her feel like she could take on the world if she wanted too. Now when she showered she’d catch the pink colour of the rose or when she dressed she’d see the green of the arrow. She seen them together on her arm, something to represent them both forever. Even when she’s old and grey she’d always have this and no one could take that away from her, not now not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Felicity's tattoo design expect with a green arrow not black - https://rebrn.com/re/rose-and-arrow-done-by-patrick-thomas-tattoo-lounge-los-angeles-2745919/
> 
> I have been for tattoo's so i just wrote the aftercare tips they told me, i know a lot of different tattoo shops say different things so if you got told different then please don't hate i just wrote what i was told. For anyone getting a tattoo i do suggest bring chocolate it helped a lot when i had one of mine done and did feel faint.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little dark but i do like the more dark side of life!


End file.
